Mulder and Scully: A New Beginning
by See Spot Run
Summary: Things finally happen for Mulder and Scully.
1. Default Chapter

I had been waiting for this moment my entire life. A promotion was on the way and Skinner had just asked to speak to me. I am not one to over optimize but I just knew that the time was now. " Scully, come into my office please, and show Mulder in with you," Skinner said quietly as he slipped back into the room.  
We walked in to the dark musty office, a man was already sitting in one of the three guest chairs. Mulder and I sat and waited for Skinner to tell us the news. He began to speak "Mulder, Scully, I would like to introduce you to my new assistant Don Chalmers. He has been monitoring your progress in the x-files and we have come to the decision to shut them down momentarily. But.."  
"What!? You can't do that. We just started another case!" I interrupted.  
"I am sorry," he said in a stern voice, " but we haven't been able to prove that your work is helping improve the FBI status, but don't worry until we get some more convincing evidence you will still be paid."  
"It's not about the money! It's about helping people and solving cases, " I roared at the top of my lungs.  
"Mulder, Scully will you please escort your selves out of the office," growled Chalmers in a deep but satisfied voice.  
I stomped out of the room angry with myself for having such high expectations with what I had done. Of coarse Mulder walked out of the office as calm as can be, relaxed. What I would give to be like that, carefree and still living life to the fullest. Without even saying good bye, I ran to my car and drove home like there was no tomorrow. When I arrived at my apartment, I broke down in tears. I could feel them streaming down my face and what ever I did I could not stop the stream of tears.  
I cried for what felt like hour until there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and was surprised to find Mulder at the door with a bouquet of flowers. A rush of heat ran over me and I started to blush. "What's wrong with you?" He said in a suspicious voice, "well how do I look, I have a date with Sarah McConder from Homicide."  
Those words hit me like a brick wall yet I still managed to squeeze out the words," You look great."   
"Well I just wanted to see what you thought. Sorry but I have to jet," he said slipping out the door.   
I shut the door behind him and sank into my couch. I watched him through the window get into his car and speed off. Yet again I disappointed my self, I couldn't believe I thought that Mulder was going to ask me out, just the thought made me cry again. So I lay down and starred into the darkness of my apartment.   
This wasn't helping the pain so I took a walk around the neighborhood. I walked by the light of the moon until I reached an intersection, if I went to the right it would go back to my apartment, if I went to the left I would circle around the park and then arrive at my apartment building. I took the left, the fresh air and extra exercise would do me good. As I walked along the road I began to get dizzy, so I walked faster to get home. I was almost home when blackness filled my eyes and I felt the cold hard concrete on my face as I slowly lost conciseness.  
By the time I woke up, I was on a soft bed in a room I had never seen before. There were soft lavender colors reaching into the room then faded into white at the doorway. I heard breathing behind me. I slowly turned my head to see Mulder sitting against the backboard with his arm around me. I wondered how I got here until I remembered the park and the dizziness. The clock said 11:30 p.m. and slowly the time passed and I didn't want to move from his arms. Finally after about 30 min. of basking in his arms I started to get up. "Mulder, hey Mulder," I whispered into his ear.   
"Huh, what? No I won't sell that kind of cheese!" he mumbled to him self and slowly fell back into his slumber.  
"Mulder wake up," I began to shake his shoulders. He blinked his eyes, then when he saw me he looked startled.  
"You're awake! Stay here. Do you feel all right? Can I get you something, anything at all?" He said concernedly as if I was only a child.  
"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked still a little hazy on what had happened a few hours ago.  
"Well, I found in the park outside of your apartment, in the park. You had a raging fever so I took you back to my place and you have been sleeping ever since," he said in a soft caring voice.  
"What about your date?" I asked, choking the words out.  
"It was over before it began, why don't you rest and I'll make some coffee," he said while leaving the room.  
As I laid down in he sheets, I buried my face in his pillow and the I could smell him, just him, and I wanted to stay there forever but since I couldn't I savored my tile just me and the true essence of Mulder. But my little love affair with his pillow ended when he walked in the door with two cups of coffee. Just the sight of him made me flush and butterflies rose up in my stomach.   
"Scully, I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll react, But when I was on the date, when I saw Sarah in the dress at the restaurant, I wondered what you would look like in it, and when she was talking to me over dinner, I wondered what you would say, and when I found you at the park, I was so afraid that I had lost my best and so afraid of the things I had never told you," He spoke in a low but tender voice.  
"Like what?" I said, while chills ran down my spine.  
"Like......," His voice trailed off. "When I say you Lying on the concrete I thought I lost the only person I have ever truly loved."  
My heart seemed to jump into my throat. I didn't know what to say. But I managed to slip out a weak, "Thank you."   
"Well I have to go to the store, Bye," he said in a disappointed voice and he walked out of the room.   
I stood up, and walked out with him. "Mulder wait," he turned around, "maybe I didn't make myself clear." Then without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him, it was the best feeling I ever had. He ran his fingers though my hair.  
"What took you so long?" he whispered then kissed me back with his hands around my waist.  
  



	2. Mulder and Scully: The Deaths of Rubysto...

As we walked along the riverbed, I realized my love for Mulder had changed for just being partners in work to being best friends and I never wanted the feeling to go away as I walked to a crime scene.   
The x-files had recently opened back up and we taking on challenges with a new look on life .We were heading to a crime scene in the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. A death of a young child had raised some conspiracy over what had killed her. She seemed a perfectly normal girl, no signs of struggle, and no external or internal injuries were found. The small body was apparently dumped the northwest corner of the Rubystone Forest. Her family was on the annual camping trip when she disappeared from the campsite. I had spoken to the father and mother of the young girl who said that they didn't even notice her slip out of camp.   
"So, what do you think," Mulder asked me with a curious eye.  
" Well from the condition of the body, I would have to say that she suffered a minor heart attack or possible suffocation," I answered politely.   
The sun was falling behind the wooded mountain and the slowly people left the site due to the darkness that was shadowing the area. Mulder and I left the area and back on to the street that led to the hotel room that we were staying at. I had not even talked to nor made contact with Mulder since the kiss that night in my apartment. So we walked in silence to the building and into the room.  
We walked into the room and were stunned to find that there was only one bed.  
"I thought we ordered a double bed room, the couch is probably a fold out, yeah that's it! The couch is a fold out," he said as he laid down his suitcases on the floor.  
"Hey Mulder, about that night, we didn't mean.... No wait... we didn't really..."  
"Don't worry about it, you had a horrible fever and I was a little high on coffee so we didn't mean to."  
"Yeah and we'll never do it again..." I said but before I could finish the sentence I was on him again, his soft lips touching mine and his hands sliding down my side. "Mulder I think I really love you."  
"Scully, I know I love you."   
Suddenly a short bald man walked in the door. "Mulder, Scully? There's been another death."  
WAIT FOR CHAPTER # TO BE LOADED ONTO THE STORY SOON 


End file.
